See What Develops
Wooly drives hazardly through town in his news van, causing stacks of newspapers to fly out the back. He enters the office building for The Daily Acorn and walks up to Bonny in her alter ego, a news reporter with a hat and thick glasses. Wooly holds up a paper and asks her where the photo for the lead story is, but Bonny shrugs her shoulders. Wooly looks around the office for a photographer to accompany Bonny. Fuddles heads out down the elevator, Lumpy unknowingly replaces a full bottle of water in the water cooler with a near-empty one, and Scales looks through the lens on his camera with great interest. Finding his man, Wooly sends Lumpy and a skeptical Bonny out to get the scoop. Bonny and Lumpy arrive at the grand opening of a supermarket, where The Beaver hangs a banner and The Entertainer makes balloon hats for Toothy and Icy and a balloon sword for Hippy. Lumpy tries to take a photo of this, but he ends up photographing himself. Inside the store, Lumpy uses a flashbulb to take a photo of Candy, Twilight Sparkle, and Puffy, who work as clerks. The smoke from the flashbulb sets off the sprinkler system, which shorts out the automatic doors. Outside, Lumpy drops a flashbulb and, upon picking it up, accidentally gets behind a gumball machine, turns the crank, and releases gumballs. Candy sees this and tries to run outside, but he slams into the malfunctioned automatic doors, whimpering in sadness at his lost treat. Meanwhile, The Entertainer, on his unicycle, rides over the gumballs and begins losing his balance. As the gumballs fly out from under his wheel, gunshot sounds are produced, getting Bonny's attention. She runs to a phone booth to change out of his street clothes, but Icy is inside making a call. The Entertainer makes it safely off the gumballs, but Lumpy takes his photo, temporarily blinding him from the flash. This causes him to crash into The Beaver's ladder, knocking off both The Beaver and her tools. The Beaver manages to use her teeth to grab onto the wire of the sign she hung up, while The Entertainer has to start juggling some of The Beaver's sharp tools. Bonny sees a second phone booth and gets in to change, but she has to stop when she notices Baby is staring in at her. Bonny sheepishly waves back at Baby, waiting for her to turn away. The Entertainer ends up riding into an instant photo booth, where, through the four pictures that come out, we see that part of The Entertainer's face was sliced off by The Beaver's tools. The shaved piece of skin is in the shape of a roll of film and Lumpy, who dropped his film, accidentally picks it up and places it in his camera. Bonny sees the top part of The Beaver's mouth looks like it will break off, so she runs to the instant photo booth to change. She sees The Entertainer's cut and mutilated body, so she instead runs into a nearby alley. As she begins undressing, Lumpy takes Bonny's photo and walks back towards the parking lot. Bonny is torn between whether to help The Beaver or to stop Lumpy. He eventually rushes to The Beaver's aid when the top part of her mouth breaks off and he hurtles toward the ground. Unfortunately, Bonny isn't fast enough and The Beaver splatters on the pavement. Bonny sees a car pulling out of the parking lot and, assuming Lumpy is driving, rushes over to tear the top half of the car off. She sees, however, that Jussy is actually the one driving and she ended up tearing her in half at the waist with her intestines connecting both halves of her body. She replaces the top of the car and uses his eye lasers to weld the car back together, but Jussy ends up crashing. Bonny looks over and sees the silhouette of a figure that looks like TLumpy approaching a photo development booth. She flies over and punches the figure, only to find that it is Toothy, his balloon hat resembling Lumpy's photographer's cap and a stick of French bread resembling Lumpy's white cane. Superspeed, the clerk in the booth, glares angrily at a sheepish Bonny. Bonny sees Lumpy walking back to The Daily Acorn building and rushes off to stop him. The supersonic speed she flies at tears the skin off Toothy's body and disintegrates Superspeed's body in the backlash. She flies past the supermarket, where Puffy, Twilight Sparkle, and Candy have drowned in the rising water, shattering the glass windows. Lumpy begins taking random photos, including several of Bonny which blinds her from the flash, causing her to fly into a building which quickly collapses. Bonny sees Lumpy has entered The Daily Acorn building, so she quickly runs up to the office, once more dressed as her alter ego. She finds she's too late as Lumpy gives Wooly his camera, but luckily Wooly only finds the scrap of The Entertainer's flesh inside. Bonny breathes a sigh of relief, but she accidentally freezes Fuddles with her ice breath. She tries reheating Fuddles with her laser eyes, but this only causes Fuddles to break into numerous ice cubes. Later, in the darkroom, Wooly develops Lumpy's photos, only to find that they are all poorly shot. He picks up The Entertainer's flesh and decides to develop it. Just as the picture of Bonny's identity is about to be revealed, Lumpy opens the door to the room, letting in light and overexposing the film. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images